There Is Only You
by Regularamanda
Summary: The moment between one breath and the next. A collection of Sam Carter/Jack O'Neill stand alone drabbles/ficlets, marked as completed because each chapter is a stand alone. Seasons and Genres vary from chapter to chapter.
1. Waiting

_Author's Note- I realized that I have over 40 ficlets/drabbles sitting on my computer just waiting to be polished and posted. But instead of making a new story each time (Because they are so short and there's so many of them). I've decided to just post them into this story, with each story being a stand alone chapter (whence why this story is marked as "completed"). The stories will in no way be connected, aside from the fact that they will all be about Sam/Jack. (Of course!) I will give each chapter with a quick summary of it (what season it takes place, if it's angst/fluff/hurt comfort/etc., as well as a summarizing line for it) as well as any adjustments with the rating. (I don't see too many of them going to T, please assume all stories to be K+.) I believe that I'll be posting to this story quite often, so if you'd like updates, feel free to click the story alert button. Now onto what you're really here for…_

_The following story takes place during the SGU timeline (Sam and Jack established), and is hurt/comfort. "He is waiting…for when she comes home."_

**Waiting**

He hasn't seen her in 5 months. Hasn't held her in his arms, touched her lips, tasted her skin in five months. Hasn't seen her smile her or heard her laugh in person in five months.

Oh he's seen her when they do the video conferences, as she's away on The Hammond. He thought it was bad having her away on Atlantis and he knows that he should be glad that at least he gets to see her this time...albeit through a computer monitor. But they never have personal talks...it's always professional. Even there he notices the bags under her eyes and the worry in her eyes and he knows that her mission isn't going as well as she claims it is. He knows, without her even having to say anything that this job is wearing her thin. He's been her friend too long not to notice her signs of being burnt out. So he gives her encouragement, as much encouragement as he can give her with dozens of people around on both their ends. Some of what he wants to tell her the "come back to him because he's not sure what he'd do without her"s and the "I love you", he doesn't get to say. But his "Stay safe, Carter"s, he hopes, does an adequate job of expressing his unspoken words.

She was safer on Atlantis. And out exploring space on her ship...with any number of possibilities that could happen to her...He tries his best not to think of those possibilities because they will only torture them and nothing good will come of thinking those thoughts. But when he dreams at night…those thoughts come back to them. Always. In one form or another.

He worries for her...and he worries for himself as well.

He knows that this is what would happen when they started their relationship. That they'd be apart, that their jobs would almost certainly always carry a high degree of danger. That even his desk job isn't the safest job that he could have.

But he doesn't regret it. He won't regret being in a relationship with her. As much as he wants her with him, he'd rather see her on that monitor than not be able to see her at all. He can put aside his worries and his pain because he knows that a day will come when she will be earthbound once more.

Because when she comes home...she'll be with him again. Those reunions are always worth the pain and the worry. He will hold her in his arms, touch her lips and taste her skin. And he will see her smile in person and hear her laugh again. It's just a matter of time.

* * *

_Author's Note- This story was written for a challenge on livejournal called "With One Second on the clock". The challenge was to write for 10 minutes and then post what you have with little to no editing. My apologies if it does not make logical sense. Thanks for reading and if you liked it, let me know!_


	2. She Would Hope

_Author's Note- The following story takes place sometime in Season 3 of SG1, and is hurt/comfort and UST. "She'd hold unto her feelings and hope that one day...she wouldn't have to hide how she feels about Jack O'Neill."_

**She Would Hope**

She wasn't sure when exactly she fell for him. But somehow she thinks it came slowly. It didn't come from what fairy tales were made of and it didn't come the way that love songs were written. It wasn't bells and whistles and fireworks. It came out of two people with their own demons. It came of the natural progression of two friends That somehow he worked his way into her heart before she even knew what was going on. That his smile, his touch, and everything about him slipped into that quiet empty place of her heart that she didn't even know needed filling. That somehow this man with his smirks and his pain filled eyes and his baggage and his scars slipped right into her life before she even had time to question it. And she had only realized this when he was stuck on that planet for three months. When she worked night and day to be able to get back to him. That she realized that this man, her commanding officer, wasn't just her CO or her friend...this was the man she loved.

Falling in love with him was something she had never planned on, would never have believed that she would have done. But fall she did. So fast she didn't even have time to catch her breath, didn't even have time to stop herself. She was irrevocably in love with this man.

And there wasn't anything she could do about it. She was stuck in a situation that she couldn't solve. She couldn't be with him...not while they were both still in the Air Force, not while they both worked at the SGC and she couldn't make herself fall out of love with him either.

She didn't regret falling in love with him. Even with her knowledge that she couldn't do anything about it. Even if nothing ever came of her feelings she would not regret falling for this wonderful man.

But she knew that she wouldn't let these feelings affect her job. That she'd continue like she'd been doing for the past three years. This didn't have to change anything in their friendship.

She'd take his smile, his words and their moments together and store them deep down in her heart. Hide them in a place where rules and regulations didn't exist and where no one but her saw her feelings. Where no one could take them away. She'd hold onto them and hope that one day...she wouldn't have to hide her feelings for Jack O'Neill anymore.

She would hope.

* * *

_Author's Note- This story was also written for a challenge on livejournal called "With One Second on the clock". The challenge was to write for 10 minutes and then post what you have with little to no editing. My apologies if it does not make logical sense. Thanks for reading and if you liked it, let me know!_


	3. Just Another Spring

_Author's Note- The following story takes place…uh..well..let's just say sometime after season 4 or so. It's an alternate reality, the old cliché of being stranded, and it's fluff. Oh and it's written in first person. If _that_ isn't enough to scare you off...read on..._

**Just Another Spring**

It's spring again on this tiny uninhabited planet.

It's hard to believe that it's been 10 springs since we first got stranded here. I'm not sure if it feels like it's been longer than that or if it's been shorter. All I know is that it's been 10 springs. Ten revolutions of the planet against its sun.

I wish I could say that it's been hell on this planet. But it hasn't, not really. We've had some bad winters, we miss everything there is to miss about earth...but somewhere along the way, without either one of us knowing, we've given up on ever going home. And with giving up, the colors don't seem so dull here, the planet doesn't seem so empty. It's become home.

I dig my hands into the soil of the planet, moving the rich brown dirt over the seeds, with him by my side. He turns his deep brown eyes to me, and I smile despite my dirty, numb hands and the chilly weather. He's been what makes being stuck here not so bad after all. That very first spring had been the hardest, getting used to this new life, still clinging to the hope of one day going home. But his humor and his smile and his touch helped me more than anything. He gave me the opportunity to laugh, to relax, to stop for a few minutes from trying to find a way to fix the stargate.

He takes one of my hands in his, and he pulls me to my feet. I smile at him, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling myself into his arms, into his warmth.

We walk down the hill, done planting for today, and I know without a doubt to where he's taking me. Down to the little river that runs near our cabin that we built with both of our hands. He's leading me home, the only one I've known for the past 10 springs. I hope for ten more springs, just like these ones, right here, on this little planet far from earth.

* * *

_Author's Note- My only excuse for this is I had the prompt "Spring" for 100tales and this is where the muse took me. Thanks for reading and if you liked it let me know!_


End file.
